Star Trek: The Final Communication
by Chelcho
Summary: While leaving Voyager Kirk feels that his time with the new entity, the one that consumed Captain Decker, isn't over yet. They receive a distress call from a nearby planet and receive what is perhaps their final communication. How will they survive against a human hybrid far more powerful than they are? This takes place between Star trek: The Motion Picture and Star Trek 2.


Star trek 1.5 Final Communication

 **Chapter 1 –** **Not over yet**

Seemingly, out of thin air, the then Captain Decker disappears in a vast ray of light. Viewing this new life form merge as a hybrid of human and hundreds of years of accumulative information admiral Kirk, Spock, and Doctor McCoy go back into the enterprise. She awaits more adventure to come from the formative group of travelers, little do they know that their mission isn't quite finished yet.

The three take steps into the halls leading to the bridge, all of them swallowing everything they had just seen, waiting for the recent experience to register. Kirk squeezes his palms, continually walking, while staring occasionally at the side windows of the Enterprise. He can feel the aurora of the situation, he doesn't have to ask Bones or Spock how they feel, he knows, he's spent many years with them, but, even feeling this, his curiosity is above him.

"Spock... Bones..." he utters out, almost as a question, but at the same time, not one at all. This of course catches both their attentions, "Yes, Jim?" they both reply. Kirk stops his walking and turns around and faces them, they stop also. "Do you think..." Kirk pauses as he considers his question himself. "Do you think..." Jim continues, "...that will be the end of Voyager? Or perhaps the end of this new entity we just witnessed, this new step towards human evolution?" Jim himself doesn't know the answer.

The Doctor considers what he will say, but Spock being the most logical is the first to reply, "Well, Captain, it is possible that this new life form may come back. Whether it will be ill intentioned or not is not completely ascertainable. Surely such an advanced creature has a type conscience that knows between good or evil." McCoy almost chuckles to himself, "Are you saying that the _very_ creature that assumed the body of Ilia and almost destroyed the planet Earth has a sense of being, a sense of what's right and wrong?"

Spock, as always, has a rebuttal, "Now Doctor, what you see as evil and what a being of incomprehensible eminence sees as evil will obviously not be the same. But, remember that it _did_ join with the Captain Decker, it is possible that these two minds may have joined in more ways than one, such as a mix of consciousness or of feelings, if it is capable of such things. Being that emotions such as ' _feelings_ ' are often illogical, I would not be surprised if this new life form rejected feeling altogether."

Bones laughs to himself and smirks as he replies, "Come here now Spock. I'd like to think that there is a fine line of emotion and logic that most humans are capable of achieving." Spock just turns his head, "Not so much a fine line as much as it is an unachievable undertaking." he replies.

This constant bickering lightens the Admirals mood. He turns around again the continues forward. He feels better now, but many questions remained unanswered. Jim didn't expect everything to be straightforward, after many years of interstellar travel, he has come to realize that many of these questions are unanswerable. Still, he has a feeling, just a hunch, "Maybe..." Kirk thinks to himself, "...Just maybe, this isn't quite over... Perhaps there is still, yet, more to come."

Admiral Kirk has quite the track record for his hunches, with practice comes perfect, and Jim was far from good, he was more than adequate with his hunches. But he decided to let it go for now and just go to the bridge. His hunch could wait until later, for now he had to command the vessel. He had assumed the ship its captain, more now than ever after Decker disappeared into another dimension. After minutes of walking through the halls, he reached the bridge. He takes a look to his left and right to see the usual faces, Chekov, Uhura, Sulu, and he could hear Scotty through the wall communicator panel. Jim finally gets his chance sit down on the captains chair, he gives his first order after leaving the ship to inspect voyager, "Let's take her to the nearest starbase for repairs." he says.  
Chekov places in the new location onto the board and Sulu replies, "Nearest starbase to our current location is Starbase 234." Admiral Kirk points ahead of him and says, "That will be just fine. Warp factor 1 Mr. Sulu."

To be continued...


End file.
